


It's Good To Be Home

by MusicLover94



Series: Elix Risqué Takes Hollywood [1]
Category: Elix Risqué (Musician), Jonas Brothers, Nick Jonas (Musician), Pop Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover94/pseuds/MusicLover94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick returns home from the Future Now tour to the home he shares with Elix. Nick plans to catch up on sleep, but Elix has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I've been so silent lately! Life happened but Elix released the cover art for her new album and she looks really hot so I got inspired! I've shipped her and Nick for the longest time, so when I found out that her album is going to be called "Champagne Problems" when Nick had a song called that, I got super excited and decided to write this. I haven't abandoned my other stories; I plan to do a mini-series of stories involving Elix with all the celebrities I ship her with, and then I'll continue "Alternate Anatomy" and "Beautiful People." Also, be sure to check out the songs she has out called "Dark Stranger" and "Come to Life!" They're available on all digital music stores! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story! Let me know what you think!

Nick yawned and stretched as he closed the door to his one-bedroom apartment. The Future Now tour finished its last show the other night and Nick had a mixture of emotions about it. On one hand, he loved performing. The feeling of adrenaline he felt as he stepped on stage in front of lights and millions of screaming fans was impossible to adequately describe. He loved looking out and seeing thousands of fans mouthing his lyrics. Add in the fact that he got to do the tour with his best friend, Demi, and all in all, it was the perfect experience. On the other hand, the constant late nights were exhausting. He missed having free time, he missed being in L.A., and most importantly, he missed his girlfriend. He was definitely looking forward to spending the next few days with Elix before she had to go on her own tour to promote her new album “Champagne Problems.”

He walked deeper into the apartment, leaving his suitcases at the door; he’d take care of them later. “Baby?” he called out, his voice a little gravely after the nap he took on the plane.

No response. Odd.

“Babe?” Still no response. He made his way towards the bedroom, trying not to let the bad thoughts invade his mind. He opened the door and looked around, noticing the candles burning softly, and saw the bathroom door was closed. “Baby? You here?”

“Nick? Is that you?” Elix’s voice came from the bathroom, causing the man to release a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Yeah, babe, it’s me.”

“I didn’t expect you to be home so early,” Elix called.

Nick was slipping his shoes off as he responded. “Yeah, the airport was pretty empty and traffic was light. It was nice.” He stood up straight and looked at the bathroom door. “Are you okay in there, baby?”

“I’m fine,” Elix called out. “Go ahead and get comfortable and I’ll be out in a second.”

Nick nodded and headed out of the bedroom and made his way toward the front door, locking it and grabbing his suitcases. He lugged them back to the bedroom and neatly placed them in a corner. Unpacking was his least favorite part of traveling and he was far too tired to do it now, so he decided he’d tend to it later. Nick moved towards the bed and fell backwards onto it with his eyes closed and arms outstretched. He thought maybe he could fit in a quick nap while Elix was in the bathroom. Then maybe they could go on a date night; yeah, dinner and a movie sounded nice.

As he was starting to doze off, he heard the bathroom door open. He slowly opened his eyes and his jaw slightly dropped at the sight before him. Elix was wearing a skin-tight, slightly see-through black lace dress, barely long enough to cover her butt. Her long, blonde hair was perfectly curled and resting on her full breasts, which were threatening to escape from the dress. She slowly walked toward the bed as her full pink lips formed a shy smile. “How do I look?”

Nick got on his knees at the edge of the bed so he was eye-to-eye with his girlfriend. “You look beautiful, baby,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Did you do this for me?”

Elix smiled and wrapped her own arms around Nick’s neck, their torsos gently touching. “I wanted to show you how much I missed you.”

Chuckling softly, Nick brought his lips to Elix’s. The kiss started out soft and innocent. One of Elix’s hands came down to rest on Nick’s strong chest, while the man’s hands traveled all over the sides of Elix’s body. As the kiss got more passionate, Nick’s hands roamed to more intimate parts of the blonde’s body. He reached down and squeezed one globe of Elix’s plump ass before smacking it, causing the skin to jiggle. As his fingers passed over Elix’s hip, all he felt was skin, signifying that his girlfriend decided to skip wearing panties; knowing this made his cock get impossibly harder inside his jeans.

Suddenly, Elix got bolder, pushing her boyfriend back on the bed before climbing on top of him and joining their lips together once more. Nick moved his hands back down to Elix’s ass, squeezing it hard, and eliciting a moan from the girl. Elix decided to get revenge and reached her hand down to brush against Nick’s bulge. She roughly gripped his bulge through his jeans, causing Nick to softly moan. 

Nick’s hands traveled back up to the straps of Elix’s dress; he slowly pulled them down until Elix’s breasts came into view. “I missed these,” he mumbled as he squeezed them, then pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. Elix moaned out in pleasure and braced herself on her arms as she felt the intense desire of her boyfriend’s talented mouth. Nick’s tongue moved from the nipple to travel all over Elix’s breast, then to the valley between them. “I can never get enough of your tits, baby,” he whispered as his tongue then moved to her other breast to give that nipple the same treatment as the previous one.

Elix removed her boob from her boyfriend’s mouth and slowly moved down the length of his body, stopping to lift his shirt up and kiss along his chiseled abs. She deftly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxer briefs to pool around his ankles, allowing his large cock to spring free. Elix gasped softly as she wrapped a perfectly manicured hand around the veiny shaft. Nick had been on tour so long that she had almost forgotten how well-endowed he was. She hoped that it hadn’t been so long that she wouldn’t be able to take him.

Nick looked down and got even harder at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend staring at his cock in awe. He laced his fingers through her hair and almost came right there when icy-blue eyes met his own. Elix smirked slightly before sticking out her tongue and licking a stripe up his cock from the base to the tip. Nick laid his head back and savored the feeling of something touching his cock that wasn’t his hand. As much as he loved touring, going for months at a time with masturbation as his only method of relief was tiring. Since Nick wasn’t single anymore, finding a hot girl or guy to take back to the hotel was no longer an option.

Nick was taken out of his thoughts as he felt Elix take the head of his cock into her mouth and softly start sucking on it. He looked down to see her looking back up at him while sucking his tip and it may have been the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Elix started bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of his cock into her mouth. Suddenly, she pulled off and quickly started stroking him as she moved her head down, focusing her attention on his smooth balls. She brushed her tongue against one, feeling it twitch in the heavy sac. She gently started sucking on the sac until one ball popped in her mouth. She tried to fit both in her mouth, but the were too full to do so.

Feeling himself nearing an orgasm, Nick pulled the blonde off his cock and balls, flipping them over, and resting her on her back. “Your turn,” he smirked as he lifted Elix’s legs and raised her dress up, finally revealing her drenched pussy. He ran his fingers along her puffy lips, tinged pink with arousal. His fingers danced around her clit before finally making contact with it, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Elix. He leaned down and breathed deeply, inhaling her scent. It was a mixture of fruity body wash, a natural feminine flowery scent, and a soft musk that just belonged to her. He’d never smelled anything so beautiful.

He stuck out his tongue and licked a stripe along the entire length of her pussy. Elix screamed in ecstasy and ground her pussy against Nick’s face. He took that as an invitation and grabbed her hips to hold her there. His tongue pierced her hole, stabbing in repeatedly. He then moved his tongue up to rapidly flick at her clit. His hand reached down to circle her hole before sliding one finger in. He had almost forgotten how tight she was. He slipped a second finger in as his lapping at her clit got even more intense. Soon he was finger-banging her hard as he sucked the hood and clit into his mouth. With his other hand, he reached up to squeeze her breast as his sucking got more forceful.

“Fuck! Nick…I’m…I’m gonna…” Elix wasn’t able to finish before she came hard, her juices pouring out of her pussy and soaking Nick’s face as he lapped them up greedily. As Elix lay there catching her breath, Nick took that time to remove the rest of his clothes, stripping off his shirt and kicking off his pants and underwear, throwing them into the corner with his suitcases. He hovered over Elix and gently started kissing her neck as his cock ran along her sopping wet folds.

“I need you,” Nick whispered as he thrusted his cock against her pussy, their combined juices allowing it to slide easily. Elix reached down and took hold of Nick’s dick, guiding it to her opening. Nick smirked and slowly pushed forward, the mushroom head easily popping in to her willing pussy. Both of them gasped at the different sensations. Nick hadn’t had something this tight around his dick since the last time he and Elix had fucked, which was way too long ago for his liking. Elix was amazed at how Nick always stretched her as if this were her first time. 

Nick slowly inched forward, stopping at any sign of discomfort from Elix, until he was finally balls deep inside his girlfriend. He looked at her face, judging her reaction to see if he could continue. As she adjusted to the girth of his cock, a small smile of pleasure reached her face, which Nick took as a sign to keep going. With a smirk, he slowly withdrew his cock before sliding it back in quickly, eliciting a cry of ecstasy from his lover. He loved the responses he could bring from her.

Sitting up straight on his knees, Nick grabbed Elix’s waist and slowly pulled her off his dick, then slammed her back on it, making her mouth open in pleasure. His rhythm kept getting faster as he repeatedly impaled his girlfriend on his monster cock. Nick couldn’t take his eyes off her tits as they bounced up and down from the rapid motion. Her body was glistening with sweat, as was his, as their fucking got more and more intense.

“Roll over, baby,” Nick whispered; Elix obeyed, getting on all fours and lifting her ass high in the air. Nick took a minute to appreciate the view before leaning down and lick a stripe from her pussy to her ass. The blonde moaned in response as Nick grabbed each of her ass cheeks and buried his face between them. His tongue lashed against her tight hole before slowly piercing its way inside. He could already feel Elix starting to push back against his face. He grabbed her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could, working his tongue as deeply inside her ass as possible.

His tongue traveled from her ass down to her pussy, collecting the delicious juices dripping from it, before making its way back up. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her ass, fisting his cock to bring it back to full hardness. He once again ran it along her slick folds, teasing her mercilessly.

“Fuck, Nick,” Elix whispered.

“What do you want, baby?” Nick asked teasingly, his voice raspy with arousal.

Elix whined quietly and rubbed her pussy against Nick’s throbbing cock. “I need…fuck.”

“You have to tell me what you want,” Nick chuckled, smirking slightly.

“I..I n…I need your cock, Nick. Fuck, I need it so bad.”

Nick chuckled and slid his dick back in Elix’s soaked pussy. Elix cried out as her boyfriend’s cock stretched her wide. Nick started a fluid motion, pounding into his lover’s hole, his balls slapping against her pussy. He rested his arm on her lower back for leverage as he pistoned his hips back and forth, enjoying the view of her ass jiggling with every thrust. 

Nick started sucking on his thumb before rubbing it around Elix’s tight ass. He slowly slid it inside, surprising the blonde in the best way. He continued his rhythm, slowly sliding his thumb into her ass as he withdrew his cock from her pussy and vice versa. With his free hand, he softly smacked her ass as he finger-banged it. Taking his thumb out, he leaned forward and rested on his hands as he fucked deeply into his girl. He reached one hand around and squeezed her tit, feeling its weight in his hand before gently playing with the nipple.

It was sensory overload and Elix was coming hard again, soaking Nick’s cock in her juices. The sensation of Elix’s already tight hole, spasming hard and becoming tighter was too much for Nick and he was soon joining Elix in orgasmic bliss. Cum shot out of his cock, coating Elix’s walls and filling her up with his copious load. He slowly pulled out, leaning back on his legs and watching his cum slowly leak out of Elix’s wrecked hole.

Nick laid down on the bed, bringing Elix with him and pulling the covers over them both. Elix turned around, her ass pressed against Nick’s still semi-hard dick. He wrapped his arm around her with his hand casually touching her tit. “I missed you, baby,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” Elix whispered back, already half-asleep.

Nick smiled as sleep overtook him, knowing that the rest of his weekend would be sex-filled.


End file.
